


Here

by PansexualPosey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Inspired by song, M/M, Nerdy Stiles, One Shot, Party Fic, idk what to tag, rated for language and adult situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPosey/pseuds/PansexualPosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Sciles fic inspired by the song Here by Alessia Cara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two hours so sorry if it's bad.

Stiles found himself playing with a few loose stiches on the couch he was sitting on for some form of entertainment. The distraction lasted for about 2 minutes before he was bored again, and scanning around the drunken faces of the place he was in. The place being the living room of some random girl’s house whose parents were out of town for the weekend. Naturally, she threw a massive party with people in almost every room, including this room that Stiles finds himself in. He sighs heavily but it’s drowned out by the heavy bass of, what Stiles assumes is, the 5th Pitbull song played tonight. He drags his pale hands down his face and looks around to see if he sees a recognizable face. Stiles can’t bring himself to remember not even one of these people’s names. That could be because he really isn’t someone who socializes often, or goes to parties, in the first place. The only reason he’s here is because a certain sassy redhead decided to drag him out here.

He was happily laying on his bed listening to his vinyl collection, drumming his fingers on his chest to the beat, and eyes covered by his pulled-down beanie. That’s when she attacked. He knew she was coming, but he still was not prepared. He heard her heels march up his stairs and cease to make noise when they made it over to his carpeted room. There was a brief scratch when she took the needle of his record. He shot upwards, while fixing his beanie simultaneously. He popped on his glasses and tried to muster an offended look at her impatient pose. “You know must friends announce their presence with a ‘hello!’”  She rolled her eyes and made her way to his closet.

She threw open both doors ceremoniously with a quick spread of her arms. She grabbed a Henley and some khakis and threw them in his face. “Put those on. We’re going out.”

Stiles pulled the clothes off of his face and stood up to match her imposing height with her heels. “What do you mean ‘going out?’ You can’t just come in here and demand things of me Lydia. I had plans.”

“Did those plans have anything to do with sitting in your room with your hipster music, a bowl of weed, and staring at your ceiling?” She gave him a deadpan.

Stiles froze for a brief second before he licked his lips and added “And a bottle of jack, yeah.” With a gesture of his hand. “that’s like the best thing to do.”

“Stiles, we did that last weekend. As much as I enjoy a nice kickback, I need to do things a bit bigger every once in a while. There’s a girl from Devenford Prep who’s throwing a massive rager, and we’re going. So hurry and put these on.” She picked up the clothes and put them in his arms.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but Lydia cocked her head like she was daring him to say anything else. He sighed and looked down at the clothes and gave her a look like he wanted her to leave first. She rolled her eyes and left his room. “Hurry up, at least! Kira is going to be here in 5 minutes!” He figured if he was stuck going to this party just for the sake of his friends, he was at least going to do it on his terms. He went back into the closet and switched out his beanie for another and grabbed a cardigan to put over his t-shirt. He fixed his glasses and ran downstairs when he heard Kira’s horn honking and Lydia’s impatient calls.

So that’s how he’s here. In a sea full of nobody’s who wouldn’t even notice if anything happened in their surroundings because they were so shit-faced. He tried to walk around to see if maybe if he could find Lydia or Kira. He makes his way to the basement where his vision is limited by the sheer amount of smoke from various bongs and pipes that everyone is smoking. He keeps shifting pass people and using his hand to deflect the constant and insistent hands that ask him to join the rotation. He doesn’t want any of their nasty skunk weed that won’t do anything to him. He could actually point out like 4 people who are faking their highs.

He doesn’t see Lydia in the basement, so he makes his way to the upstairs family room. There he sees a large mass of bodies all gyrating and grinding on one another. He looks on in disgust for a few seconds before a tall built guy with blond curls tries to pull him to dance. Stiles eyes widen in shock before he tries to use his feet as anchors. The carpet makes him slide.  He tries politely to tell the guy he’s not interested. “It’s just once dance, come on, guy.” Stiles insists he can’t dance. The guy eventually acquiesced. Stiles counts his blessings and makes his way to the kitchen.

When he gets there, he rejects all the cups that people keep offering to him.  He doesn’t feel like drinking with these people. There’s a short baby faced guy doing a keg stand and everyone erupts in cheers when he finishes. Stiles is only barely able to shift out of the way when the same guy runs towards the sink behind Stiles and spills the contents of his stomach. Stiles runs out of the kitchen and narrowly avoids the vase that was thrown over his head by two jocks in letterman jackets. “What am I doing here” stiles mumbles under his breath. He tries to wait in the somewhat calm hallway where a line is formed by the bathroom. He rests against the same wall as the line and overhears some girl complaining about another girl. She sounds smug and self-entitled. Claiming that the other girl only has friends because of her. Stiles could only take so much of someone so superficial.

He leaves the hallway, past the dining room where the beer pong tournament is going on, and into the main foyer. He takes a seat on one of the first three steps and throws his head into his hands. He checks his phone and neither Kira nor Lydia has responded to any of his texts he sent earlier. He sees Kira, finally, a few minutes later when she’s running past him up the stairs with a girl in tow. The girl has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and has a certain predatory sweet smile. She’s a little shorter than Kira, but she also looks super tough. The two girls giggle as they make their way into one of the bedrooms away from the party. He sees that tall blonde curly hair guy from earlier making out hard with some beautiful brunette with a leather jacket and a skirt.

At this point, Stiles has had enough. He’s figured he’s been here for a respectable amount of time and pulls out his phone to request an Uber. Just then a guy comes up to him and leans down to talk to him. “Hey. Are you okay?” The guy has tanned skin, a crooked jaw, and a few doted moles around his face. There’s one on his chin that caught Stiles’ attention before he shook himself out of it. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just looking for a friend.”

The guy looks a bit concerned and comes down to a squat so he’s at Stiles’ level. “Well who’s your friend? Maybe I can help you find them.”

Stiles gives a dry chuckle. “Dude, I’m sure you’re a nice guy, but it’s okay. I’m just am gonna call for an Uber to take me home” Stiles would walk it home if this girl’s house wasn’t on the other side of town. The guy’s face drops again and Stiles thinks that he needs to stop doing that. He should stop looking concerned.

“Wait. Why do that? I can give you a ride home, if you want? I didn’t drink anything. I was supposed to be designated driver for my friends Isaac and Liam, but it’s looking like they both found other places to crash. Where are you heading? I can take you.”

Who is this guy? He’s ridiculous! As if Stiles is just going to get into a car with some random… nice …cute… STRANGER! Stiles snaps himself out of the allure of this guy and stands up to walk past him out the door. Of course, the dude follows him out. “No thanks, dude I, uhm, have a ride on the way.” Stiles can’t keep looking in the guy’s direction, he’s getting nervous. He fiddles with his phone in his hands.

The guy puts his hands in his pockets and makes a stance like he’s staying. He smiles sweetly. His eyes get smaller when his smile and it’s a little too much for Stiles to handle. “Well, I’ll wait with you then! I’ll wait till your ride gets here. What’s your name? I’m Scott!”

Stiles has had it with this night. He’s tired of these random people, tired of this random party, and just tired of this insufferable cute guy being too nice to him. “Listen dude. I’m sure you get all the guys with this knight in shining armor thing you got going on.” Stiles says gesturing to Scott’s chest. “But, this isn’t really my scene; I just want to go home. I don’t really want to talk to anyone. So I appreciate the kindness dude, but really. I just I can’t deal with this right now.” With that, a black SUV pulls up and honks twice. Stiles turns from Scott and starts walking towards it.

“Wait!” Scott says. He grabs Stiles’ hand and a pen from his pocket. Stiles turns around, unable to act when Scott’s strong, but soft, hands are enveloping his. Scott starts scribbling numbers on Stiles’ hand. “If this isn’t really your scene. Then maybe…,” He finished writing and grabs Stiles hand with his other to clasp it shut, “maybe next time we meet we can do something you _would_ feel like is your scene.” Scott smiles and lets go of Stiles’ hand. Stiles, speechless, makes his way to the SUV and closes the door. He watches Scott though the tinted window as he waves while still smiling. When they’re around the corner, Stiles sighs heavily before taking a look at the number on his hand. He smiles. Maybe coming was worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote something so sorry if it's bad. I always appreciate comments!


End file.
